


Cambio di rotta

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Connor guardava spesso Hank; lo faceva perché pensava di poterlo comprendere, o quantomeno capirlo nelle sue abitudini e nei suoi gesti.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Writober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Cambio di rotta

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** portafortuna || **lista:** ink

Connor guardava spesso Hank; lo faceva perché pensava di poterlo comprendere, o quantomeno capirlo nelle sue abitudini e nei suoi gesti. Era stato programmato in quel modo e, anche se era ormai un Deviante, era difficile uscire completamente dagli schemi prestabiliti del suo software.  
Così guardava il modo in cui si muoveva, cosa mangiava, come si vestiva. Se aveva l'abitudine di sbadigliare più quando era stanco o quando era affamato. Erano cose che, all'apparenza, sarebbero risultate superficiali, ma che Connor reputava essenziali, nella sua visione d'insieme del tenente.  
«Quella cos'è?» il portafogli di Hank sparì in un secondo, mentre Connor leggeva i valori dell'uomo sballarsi, leggendo nelle sue reazioni un palese imbarazzo.  
«Un portafogli.»  
«No, quello che c'è dentro.» se voleva incuriosirlo maggiormente, ci era riuscito. Hank non era un bravo bugiardo e non lo era soprattutto perché Connor era ormai un esperto non solo grazie al suo programma sociale, ma anche perché aveva imparato a conoscere quell'uomo.  
Hank sbuffò, porgendogli l'oggetto – probabilmente aveva capito che non si sarebbe arreso – seppure con riluttanza. Connor sorrise un po', quel genere di sorriso che utilizzava per prenderlo in giro, un po' ammiccante, mentre apriva il portafogli e ritrovava il viso di Cole Anderson che sorrideva senza un dente. Eternamente fissata, c'era davanti a lui l'immagine del bambino che Hank aveva perduto per sempre.  
Connor restituì il portafogli, sentendosi un po' in colpa. Ma l'altro sorrise debolmente, nel riprendere l'oggetto consumato. «È un portafortuna.» ammise candidamente, accarezzando il tessuto liso dal tempo sotto il polpastrello.  
«Era arrivato il momento di... cambiare.» Connor lo osservò in silenzio, senza cambiare espressione, consapevole che quell'ammissione stava costando al suo collega molto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto ammettere. «Cole non sarebbe stato contento di me.»  
«Hai fatto del tuo meglio.» lo rassicurò e Hank fece una smorfia: sapeva che non era proprio la verità, non del tutto. Si era lasciato sopraffare e, anche se era comprensibile, non amava ammettere quella sua debolezza. «Forse, ma da oggi farò meglio.» e, per quanto spesso le parole non fossero altro che vuoto, Connor riusciva a sentire Hank così convinto, che avrebbe fatto anche lui del suo meglio per rendere Cole fiero, anche se non era che cenere sotto la nuda terra.


End file.
